ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Aria Jaxon
Aria Marie Jackson-LeBeau '''(born December 6, 1994) is an American professional wrestler, model, reality television personality, and actress currently signed to Elite Answers Wrestling, where she performs on the Empire brand under the ring name '''Aria Jaxon. Her professional wrestling career began in 2011 at the age of sixteen, and she initially worked as a ring announcer. She signed an EAW Developmental contract in 2013 and was called up to the main roster in July 2015, winning the first-ever Empress of Elite tournament two months later. She is also a one-time EAW Vixens Champion, the only woman to have held the Young Lions Cup, was voted the 2016 Vixen of the Year, and along with HBG and Eris LeCava, wrestled in the first all-women's free-per-view headliner in company history. Early Life Jackson-LeBeau grew up in Los Angeles' Fairfax District. Her parents are Melanie Rivers (nee Jackson), a nurse practitioner, and Marcus LeBeau, a high school counselor; they divorced in 1999. She has one older brother, Green Bay Packers cornerback Andre Jackson-LeBeau (born 1991). Her mother is African-American, and her father is Louisiana Creole (of mixed African-American, French, Cajun, Spanish, and Native American ancestry). Jackson-LeBeau's mother remarried pediatric doctor David Rivers, father of Ricki Rivers, in 2017. She was a competitive dancer prior to graduating from Fairfax High School and planned to study nursing at West Los Angeles College before foregoing it to continue pursuing wrestling. Professional Wrestling Career 'Early Career (2011 - 2015)' Under the name AJ Marie, Jackson-LeBeau got her start in professional wrestling by working as a ring announcer for San Fernando Valley-based So Cal Pro. Around the same time, she also began training at Hollywood Fight Club. Jackson-LeBeau signed an EAW Developmental contract in August 2013 and reported to the territory in Newark, New Jersey the following month. Her trainers there included Diamond Cage. She remained in developmental from the latter part of 2013 until her main roster call-up in the summer of 2015. 'Elite Answers Wrestling/EAW (2015 - present)' 'Empress of Elite; Championship Pursuits & Various Feuds (2015 - 2016)' Jackson-LeBeau, now using the ring name Aria Jaxon, debuted as a face on July 19, defeating Ashlynne Black on the Voltage Pre-Show. On the July 26 episode of Voltage, Jaxon won a Triple Threat match over Starshine and then-Vixens Champion Tarah Nova. On the August 3 episode of Battleground, Jaxon and Ariana Lopez lost a tag team match to Madison Kaline and Raven Lee. On the August 9 edition of Voltage, Jaxon teamed with Lee to defeat Alexis Diemos and Hatsukyo Gin. After accumulating six wins and one loss, Jaxon advanced to the finals of the first-ever Empress of Elite tournament. In the main event of the September 22 episode of Battleground, Jaxon pinned Madison Kaline to become the first-ever Empress of Elite. By virtue of her victory, she also became number one contender to the Vixens Championship. On the October 4 Voltage, Jaxon's team defeated Kaline's in a Territorial Invasion-style tag team match. The following week on Dynasty, Jaxon and Cailin Dillon defeated Kaline and Gonzales in a tag team match. It was also announced that the title match at House of Glass would be a 10,000 Shards of Glass match. Madison Kaline would go on to retain at House of Glass. Jaxon teamed with then-boyfriend Brett Kennedy in the main event of the November 2 episode of Battleground, defeating then-Tag Team Champions The Mercenaries (Y2Impact and HBG) when Jaxon pinned HBG. On the November 15 episode of Showdown, she competed in a Fatal Four-Way for the right to challenge for the Specialists Championship; Dillon would go on to win the match. On November 16, it was announced that Jaxon and Kennedy would compete together in the Tag Team Championship Grand Prix. On the November 23 episode of Voltage, Jaxon, Stephanie Matsuda and Serena Ji defeated Madison Kaline, Lumen Gray, and Ariana Lopez in a tag team match. On the December 14 episode of Battleground, Jaxon and then-Specialists Champion Cailin Dillon defeated Sexy Curry. Jaxon and Kennedy would win three straight qualifying tag team matches, advancing to the finals. At Road to Redemption, Drake and Jones defeated Jaxon and Kennedy via referee stoppage. Jaxon returned to action on the January 3 episode of Voltage, losing to Tarah Nova. On the January 10 edition of Voltage, she defeated Azumi Goto. On the January 15 edition of Dynasty, Jaxon defeated Alexis Diemos. Jaxon's issues with Kennedy continued on the January 16 edition of Showdown, where she initially rebuffed his attempts at making up. After he lost the match, Kennedy attacked her. The January 18 episode of Battleground saw the Specialists Championship Number One Contender's match between Jaxon and Veena Adams end in a no contest. In the Triple Threat Steel Cage match between Jaxon, Cailin Dillon, and Veena Adams on the January 25 edition of Battleground, Dillon would retain. In a backstage segment on the February 6 episode of Showdown, Jaxon issued a challenge to Kennedy for Reasonable Doubt. Jaxon then teamed with Maxwell Dachs on the February 13 episode of Showdown to face Lioncross and Carlos Rosso, losing the match after Lioncross pinned Dachs. The February 15 episode of Battleground saw Jaxon, Azumi Goto, and Erica Ford defeat Veena Adams, Silence, and Raven Lee in a tag team match, where Kennedy was on commentary. By the February 20 episode of Showdown, Kennedy still hadn't accepted Jaxon's challenge, so she enlisted the help of frequent rival Y2Impact to attack him. At Reasonable Doubt, after Cameron Ella Ava defeated Chuck Scene, Jaxon interrupted Ava's post-match promo and challenged her to a match, which she would go on to win. On the February 28 edition of Voltage, Jaxon replaced Clark Duncan on the team assembled by Voltage General Manager Ashten Cross for Tag Team Warfare against Hexa-Gun at Fighting Spirit II. The stipulation put into place beforehand dictated that, if Team Cross won, Hexa-Gun was to disband; if Hexa-Gun won, they would be given control of Voltage. Hexa-Gun would go on to win the match. On day one of the Vixens Cup, Jaxon was defeated by Cameron Ella Ava. 'Alliances; Vixens Champion & Young Lions Cup holder (2016)' After the Vixens Cup, Jaxon, Stephanie Matsuda and Cailin Dillon formed Formation. Jaxon and Matsuda defeated Cameron Ella Ava and Haruna Sakazaki on the March 18 episode of Dynasty. On the April 3 edition of Battleground, Jaxon and Dillon defeated Veena Adams and Silence. Jaxon defeated Ava in the main event of the April 9 episode of Showdown to earn a Vixens Championship match (the first time a women's match had headlined the show in eight years). At Grand Rampage 9, it was announced that Jaxon would receive her Vixens Championship match at Triple Threat and that the match would headline the free-per-view (a first-time occurrence for a women's match). Jaxon and Matsuda lost a tag team match to then-Vixens Champion Eris LeCava and the Heart Break Gal on the May 7 episode of Showdown when HBG pinned Matsuda. Jaxon, Matsuda, and Eclipse Diemos were co-winners of a six-way Street Fight on the May 16 edition of Battleground, and both were attacked by Diemos after the match. She appeared on the May 21 episode of Showdown celebrating with Aren Mstislav after his EAW Championship win. On the May 23 episode of Battleground, Formation and Tarah Nova were defeated by The Sanatorium and Haruna Sakazaki. Jaxon would go on to win the Vixens Championship at Triple Threat, pinning Heart Break Gal after LeCava was deemed unfit to compete during the match. On the June 4 episode of Showdown, Jaxon and Dillon won a Triple Threat Elimination Tag Team match. On the June 6 episode of Battleground, Jaxon defeated then-Interwire Champion Mexican Samurai. On the June 12 edition of Voltage, Formation defeated The Sanatorium in Tag Team Warfare. On the June 19 episode of Voltage, she lost to rival Heart Break Gal. On the June 26 edition of Voltage, Jaxon agreed to a Vixens Championship match against Heart Break Gal at Pain for Pride 9, after which the two began fighting and had to be separated by officials. Jaxon appeared on day two of Pain for Pride 9, celebrating with Aren Mstislav after his win in the EAW and CWF Championship match. Earlier that night, Matsuda betrayed the Specialists team during Divide and Conquer, effectively ending Formation. Jaxon would drop the title on day three of Pain for Pride. On the final episode of Battleground on July 9 (which was also the 2016 EAW Draft Show), Jaxon defeated Lucas Johnson to win the Young Lions Cup, becoming the first woman to hold it. She successfully defended the Cup on the July 24 episode of Voltage against Phoenix Winterborn. Jaxon's second defense against BB Vita on the July 31 episode of Voltage ended in a no contest when Haruna Sakazaki attacked both women. Her tag match with Dillon and Nova against the Sanatorium on the August 3 episode of Turbo also ended in a no contest when Madison Kaline returned and attacked Stephanie Matsuda. On the August 7 episode of Voltage, Jaxon confronted Sakazaki over the attack, agreeing to a future Young Lions Cup match. Sakazaki was on commentary for Jaxon's match on the August 14 episode of Voltage, and Jaxon defeated Andrew Stirling despite her attempts to interfere. Jaxon would defeat Sakazaki in their eventual match on the August 28 episode of Voltage. She finished the Empress of Elite preliminaries with three wins, one loss, and one draw. On the September 11 episode of Voltage, Jaxon, Tarah Nova, Consuela Rose Ava, and Autumn Raven won an eight-woman tag team match. On the first episode of Empire on September 23, Jaxon lost in the main event to Cameron Ella Ava after interference from Consuela Rose Ava. The following week on Empire, Jaxon aligned with Cailin Dillon and Tarah Nova to form The Sirens, immediately clashing with The OG Vixens (Cameron Ella Ava, Kendra Shamez, and Heart Break Gal). On the October 2 episode of Voltage, she again successfully defended the Young Lions Cup against Marco Fedor. She then defeated BB Vita in General Manager Cleopatra's "evaluation" of her on the October 6 episode of Empire. On the October 9 episode of Voltage, Jaxon was attacked by Kenny Drake when he demanded a Young Lions Cup match. During their match the following week, Carson Ramsay ran out to attack long-time rival Drake, ending the match prematurely. Jaxon defeated Consuela on the October 21 episode of Empire by disqualification when Cameron got involved. On the November 3 episode of Empire, Jaxon defeated Veena Adams. Later in the night, she accompanied Nicole Fyre in her Extreme Rules match against Cameron Ella Ava, which would end in a no contest. On the November 10 episode of Empire, Jaxon and Nova lost a tag team match to the women of the Sanatorium (Madison Kaline and Alexis Diemos). At Shock Value, Team Sirens would lose to Team OGs after Dillon double-crossed Sheridan Muller. On the November 25 episode of Empire, Jaxon remarked in a segment that The Sirens were virtually over. On the December 1 episode of Empire, she defeated Dillon in the main event to qualify for the Specialists Championship Extreme Elimination Chamber at Road to Redemption. On the December 8 episode of Empire, Jaxon teamed with then-Specialists Champion Kendra Shamez against Brody Sparks and Madison Kaline, which they lost when Shamez abandoned Jaxon. On the December 11 episode of Voltage, Jaxon defended the Young Lions Cup successfully for the fifth time, enabling her to get a championship shot at a later date. 'Feuding with Cailin Dillon and Stephanie Matsuda (2016 - present)' At the 2016 Awards Show, Jaxon won the award for Vixen of the Year. Later in the evening, she defeated Sheridan Muller by submission and became number one contender for the championship of her choosing. On the January 5 episode of Empire, Jaxon defeated Alexis Diemos. Later in the night, she confronted Cailin Dillon and announced her intentions to challenge her for the Women's Championship. Jaxon defeated Tarah Nova by disqualification on the January 12 episode of Empire, after interference from Dillon. On the January 19 episode of Empire, Jaxon and Dillon got into a confrontation during their contract signing. In that night's main event, Jaxon and Nova defeated Dillon and Kendra Shamez. At King of Elite, her match against Dillon ended in a no contest when Stephanie Matsuda and Mao Ichimichi attacked both women. On the February 3 edition of Empire, General Manager Cleopatra announced that Jaxon and Matsuda would compete in a ladder match to determine who would face Dillon for the Women's Championship next. Their match the following week ended in a no contest, and Cleopatra declared that the Women's Championship match at Malicious Intentions would be a triple threat. Matsuda then served as guest referee for a tag team match on the February 16 episode of Empire pitting Jaxon and Tarah Nova against Dillon and Brody Sparks. At Malicious Intentions, Dillon retained and pinned Matsuda after interference from Cameron Ella Ava and Kendra Shamez. Jaxon defeated Autumn Raven on the March 16 episode of Empire. Post-match, she rejected Cleopatra's suggestion that she compete in the Specialists Contender Tournament. She then demanded to face Cameron Ella Ava, with the stipulation dictating that she'd be back in the Women's title picture if she won; if she lost, she wouldn't be allowed to challenge for the title for the rest of 2017. Jaxon confronted Ava and Dillon on the March 23 episode of Empire, where she revealed that she and Ava's scheduled match would take place at Grand Rampage. Other Media In January 2016, Jaxon signed with Roc Nation Sports, becoming the first professional wrestler to do so. Through a joint campaign run with EAW, she became a Tapout spokeswoman that same month. She began modeling for Beyonce's Ivy Park activewear line in April 2016, and became the first professional wrestler with a CoverGirl contract in May 2016. She is currently cast member on True Vixens and competed on season one of EAW Presents: The Trial. In July 2016, it was reported that she had been cast as the female lead in the EAW Studios film Married & Miserable, ''which was released in 2017. The same month, several female Elitists were the inspiration for a makeup line distributed by MAC Cosmetics, with a "Pink Lemonade" palette being marketed for Jaxon. She also appeared on the cover of the July 2016 issue of ''Muscle & Fitness Hers. She then appeared in the August 2016 issue of GQ. Jaxon and Kendra Shamez are slated to appear on the cover of the June 2017 issue of Pro Wrestling Illustrated. Filmography 'Film' 'Television' Personal Life Jackson-LeBeau lives in the Hollywood Hills, and also owns a home in her father's hometown of Baton Rouge, Louisiana. She speaks Louisiana Creole French and admits to being a self-professed "super fan" of Beyonce, who she says greatly influenced her in-ring persona. Jackson-LeBeau calls herself "addicted" to comic book media, and has worn ring attire inspired by superheroes. She is an avid sports fan and identifies as a Christian. Since March 2016, Jackson-LeBeau has dated fellow EAW Elitist Aren Mstislav. Developmental wrestlers Chantal and Natasha Night are her cousins, and WMW announcer Gia Cervantes is her sister-in-law. Independent wrestler Ricki Rivers is her stepsister. She considers Mstislav's former tag team partner Nasir Moore to be "like family" to her and is also close friends with Tarah Nova, Cailin Dillon, Carson Ramsay, and Keelan Cetinich. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''187 (Reverse STO, followed by a Koji Clutch) **''California Crush ''(Diving corkscrew stunner) **''Kaiser's Crown ''(Running stomp to the back of the head of a kneeling opponent) -- adopted from Aren Mstislav **''The Pinkprint ''(Standing or springboard shiranui into a double-knee backbreaker) *'Signature Moves ' **Back handspring tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown **''Beauty Mark ''(Handspring back elbow smash, to a cornered opponent) **Butterfly suplex floated over into a cross armbreaker **Diving hurricanrana **''Hollywood Hangover ''(Springboard bulldog) **Hurricanrana driver **Kneeling figure-four leglock, followed by elbow strikes to a trapped opponent **''LA Sunset ''(Leg-trap sunset flip powerbomb) **Leg-hook Saito suplex **Matrix evasion **Multiple kick variations ***''Contract Killer ''(Super) ***Roundhouse ***Running split-legged Yakuza ***Shoot ***Soccer, to the chest of a standing opponent, from the ring apron ***Spinning heel **''One Night Stand ''(Springboard stunner) **''Rags to Riches ''(Brainbuster) -- adopted from Aren Mstislav **Rope-hung triangle choke **Running or sliding knee strike, to the head or face of a seated opponent **Sling Blade **Suicide dive, sometimes transitioned into a tornado DDT **Surfboard stretch, sometimes while applying a dragon sleeper **Swinging neckbreaker, sometimes to a rope-hung opponent **Tilt-a-whirl, transitioned into a back kick, facebuster, or Fujiwara armbar *'Nicknames ' **"The Princess of Killafornia" **"The Empress of Elite" (as the tournament winner) **'"The Queen of the New Guard/New Breed"' **'"The California Dream"' *'Managers''' **Cailin Dillon **Stephanie Matsuda **Tarah Nova *'Wrestlers managed' **Brett Kennedy **Cailin Dillon **Stephanie Matsuda **Aren Mstislav **Tarah Nova *'Wrestlers trained' **Chantal **Cassidy Vega **Kat Ricci **Natasha Night *'Entrance Themes' **"Partition (Dave Aude Remix)" by Beyonce (July - August 2015) **"Independent Women, Part II" by Destiny's Child (August 2015 - February 2016) **'"Formation" by Beyonce' (February 2016 - present) **"Run the World (Girls)/I Am the Best" Mashup by Beyonce feat. 2NE1 (March 2016 - July 2016; used as a member of Formation) **"Wreak Havoc" by Skylar Grey (September - November 2016; used as a member of The Sirens) Championships and Accomplishments *'Elite Answers Wrestling' **EAW Vixens Championship (1 time) **Empress of Elite (2015, inaugural) **Young Lions Cup (1 time) **Year-End Awards (1 time) ***Vixen of the Year (2016) **Most Valuable Elitist (30 times) ***Most Valuable Elitist (1 time) ***Vixen/Woman of the Week (10 times) ***Match of the Week (5 times) ***Champion of the Week (1 time) ***Promoer of the Week (4 times) ***Beef of the Week (8 times) ***Segment of the Week (1 time) Category:EAW Category:EAW Vixens Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:Wrestlers from California Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers born in 1994 Category:African American professional wrestlers Category:French characters